


Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

by that_fandomlife



Series: This Once-in-a-Lifetime Love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, I'm still practicing my smut writing, It's probably bad, M/M, Minghao is his precious human, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RIP, Smut, bottom!minghao, it's complicated - Freeform, jun is a vampire, sorta - Freeform, top!jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Xu Minghao looks innocent enough, but when he's with Wen Junhui, a vampire hiding his identity from the world, it's a completely different story.





	Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I was provoked. I deadass watched Seventeen's IG lives again and JUN JUST LOOKED SO GOOD. HE PROVOKED ME. Then I listened to the English version of EXO's song 'The Eve' (which this fic is HEAVILY based on this song) thus turned me into a hard stan (because I'm a soft stan) thus I wrote this.
> 
> This might suck I sorta am still practicing my smut writing whoops.
> 
> Also, Pretty U Minghao is what Minghao looks like here and Jun from that IG live is what he looks like here (y'all know what i'm talking aBOUT). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jun leaned against a tree, smirking as he watched his human in the courtyard. He watched Minghao sitting with his friends at one of the tables with their backpacks on their backs. They continued to laugh and talk while students passed by them.

Jun tuned his vampire hearing to listen in.

“Minghao you’ve been single for so long. You need to get laid,” Jun heard his friend, Soonyoung (Jun thinks his name is) say.

“We can’t let anyone corrupt our little HaoHao though. We have to find someone worthy of him first,” he heard another, Jeonghan, say, "Like Wen Junhui. He wouldn't be worthy of our little HaoHao. Junhui would corrupt him."

Jun raised an eyebrow before he chuckled and continued to listen. 

If only they knew.

“You’re right,” Seungcheol said as he wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s waist, “Jeonghan and I know a guy if you’re interested.”

Seungcheol winked, and Jun could see that Minghao had rolled his eyes.

And for a second, Minghao looked over towards Jun. Jun raised an eyebrow when their eyes met. Minghao smirked before he looked back to Seungcheol.

“In good time, I’ll find someone. Of course, I never did say if I already found someone,” Minghao slyly said, as if he knew Jun was listening.

Minghao’s friend group looked at him with wide eyes.

“Who?” They all asked.

“Well, you guys have class soon, and I have somewhere to be, so you’ll have to find out next time,” Minghao said as his friends groaned.

“Fine, next time,” another one of his friends, Seungkwan, said.

His friends waved to each other before they walked in their opposite directions. Once Minghao knew all of his friends were out of sight, he walked towards Jun. Before he could reach Jun, Jun walked up to him, wrapped his arms around Minghao’s tiny waist, and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Minghao didn’t hesitate to kiss back.

They hungrily kissed each other, as if they were deprived of the other’s taste. Jun gripped Minghao’s hips as he increased the pace. Minghao smirked and kept up with his pace.

Jun pulled apart, his lips lingering over Minghao’s.

“I missed you so much baby boy.”

“I missed you too,” Minghao whispered.

Jun gripped Minghao’s hand before he stepped away.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Minghao nodded and allowed Jun to take his hand and lead him. After a walk across campus, a few climbs up a couple flight of stairs, and a walk down the hallway, Jun pulled out his key card and slid it in the card reader. Once the light shined green, he pulled down the handle and pushed it open. Once the door was closed behind them, Jun didn’t hesitate to gently push Minghao against the door of his dorm room. He put his arms on both sides of Minghao and stared into his eyes as Minghao did the same.

After their quick eye contact, Jun leaned in and started to place soft kisses on Minghao’s neck. Minghao let out soft moans as Jun left feather-like kisses along his neck.

“Missed this. Missed your touch. Missed _you_ ," Jun whispered with every kiss, “Missed all of you.”

Jun softly sniffed. It was then when he realized his hunger. As the smell of Minghao’s blood filled his nose, his fangs started to grow as his eyes turned red.

“Missed your blood.”

And with that, Jun pierced Minghao’s delicate skin with his fangs. Minghao let out a small yelp as he felt the fangs enter his skin. He gasped in pleasure as he felt blood leave his body. Jun gripped Minghao’s waist as he continued to feed; Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck as he rested his head on Jun’s shoulder.

Jun then pulled away and gently licked the fang wounds neck, seeing them slowly disappear. He pulled away from Minghao’s neck and looked up once again to meet Minghao’s eyes. His eyes were wide with curiosity and wonder. It was childlike, innocent, and Jun loved it. He craved Minghao and his innocence, always desiring to want it with him.

“You’re so cute and pretty baby boy.”

And with that, Jun leaned in and connected their lips. He caged Minghao in his hands once again as he grew hungry for the taste he missed and desperately needed to taste over and over again. Minghao cupped Jun’s face as he proceeded to kiss back.

Minghao loved the adventure and rush Jun gave him. He lived to feel the adrenaline rush through his body and his heart pound against his chest as Jun gave him the pleasure he lusted and desired. Jun was his escape from the perfect, mellow life that was laid out for him. Jun was his forbidden adventure he loved running back to escape from reality and leave to take him a trip that left him with no worries.

Minghao moved his head and into a different angle. He quickened the kissed as he ran his hands through Jun’s midnight black hair. Jun increased his speed and continued at the same speed as Minghao. With every burst of pleasure that Minghao felt, he gripped Jun’s hair in his hands with soft moans accompanying them.

Jun wasn’t one to turn down requests, especially from Minghao. He shoved his tongue inside without warning. Minghao gasped but quickly submit to the forbidden adventure known as Wen Junhui. Jun ran his tongue throughout Minghao, tasting the sweet innocent human he had unofficially claimed.

Jun pulled away and leaned in towards Minghao's neck. He sniffed, smelling Minghao’s blood. The sweet scent filled his nose once again; it filled his body adrenaline he had only felt once he met Minghao. Jun pushed the scent away, leaving his fangs in their hidden place and instead attached his lips, leaving kisses down Minghao’s smooth neck.

Jun knew Minghao’s sweet spot all too well, the spot that made Minghao moan and crumble to his knees, making him beg to be fucked by Jun. Jun couldn’t wait until he reached it and continued to leave soft kisses down his neck.

It wasn’t long until Jun reached the infamous spot. Once Jun attached his teeth to Minghao’s skin, Minghao melted. His knees lost all ability to hold him up and he would’ve fallen to the floor if Jun didn’t wrap his arms around his waist. Jun burried his head deeper into Minghao’s neck as Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck. He let out a soft moan as Jun continued to attach his teeth and suck at the delicate skin.  

With Jun’s quick, precision-driven vampire speed, he picked up Minghao and carried him to his room. Jun closed the door to his room and held Minghao against the door. He quickly held Minghao up by his thighs and leaned in once again to taste Minghao’s intoxicating taste, the taste he could never escape from. Minghao cupped Jun’s face in his hands and kissed back, desperate to taste Jun once again.

They were addicted: addicted to the taste, addicted to the rush, addicted to _each other_. With clashing teeth, met tongues, and pants of breath, the heat only intensified, the flame constantly being fed with every moment the two connected their lips.

Jun carried Minghao to his bed and laid him down. Jun proceeded to climb on top, but before he could, Minghao grabbed him and pulled him. Jun allowed himself to be and was rather pleased to see Minghao hovering over him. Minghao smirked before he shrugged off his jean jacket and pulled off his black t-shirt, throwing them both to the side. He put both his hands on both of Jun’s sides before he leaned in and captured Jun’s lips in his, inviting him to another dance their lips shared. Jun accepted and once again found themselves in another kiss.

Minghao pulled apart and motioned his head towards Jun’s shirt.

“Off.”

“You do the honors then baby boy.”

Minghao didn’t hesitate and proceeded to pull apart the buttons on Jun’s black button up. Jun could hear Minghao growl in frustration; he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even more. Once Minghao finally reached the last button, he pulled the shirt off by the sleeves and threw it to the side as well. Minghao started to leave a trail of kisses starting from Jun’s jawline and down his neck. Minghao reached his neck, smirking against Jun’s skin, knowing of the places that made Jun weak in his knees.

Once he reached it, Jun let out a moan. Minghao continued to suck, leaving Jun writhing under him.

“B-Baby boy. P-Please-”

“Please what, Junnie?” Minghao innocently asked, pulling his mouth away from Jun’s skin, “Use your words. You know how I hate it when you stutter.”

A gasp left Jun’s lips once he felt Minghao attach his lips to his skin.

“P-Please,” Jun gasped, “Fuck b-baby boy don’t s-stop.”

“Your wish is my command,” Minghao whispered against his skin.

And with that, Minghao moved down to Jun’s chest. Minghao sucked on the nubs of Jun’s nipples, leaving Jun a moaning mess before he kissed down Jun’s toned torso and eventually reaching the hem of Jun’s jeans, where he could see an obvious tent make its mark. Minghao pulled away from Jun’s skin and slowly unzipped Jun’s jeans. He pulled down Jun’s jeans and boxers until they were completely off, leaving Jun completely exposed. Minghao kicked the jeans off of the bed.

He looked up and saw Jun’s body under him. He eyed it, gawking at the muscled arms and legs and toned torso. His sly shaped brown eyed, his chiseled face, the lips he _oh_ _so_ loved tasting and would never get tired of capturing in his. Minghao didn’t expect differently of the vampire. He was handsome, attractive, hot, and Minghao could stare all day, every day, for forever if he could.

“You eye me as if it’s the first time you’re seeing me this way Hao,” Jun said with a smirk.

“You’re just so handsome, and _hot_. I will never get tired of looking at this, at _you_ ,” Minghao replied in awe as he continued to roll his eyes over Jun’s body.

Minghao pulled his eyes away from Jun’s body before he started to fiddle with his own jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them before he pulled off his jeans and boxers and threw them to the side, leaving the both of them completely nude in each other’s presence.

Jun softly gasped at the sight of Minghao’s body. He was practically skin and bones to the point he was worried if Minghao ate enough. His ribs poked through his torso a bit, and Jun wanted Minghao to eat more, but with Minghao’s naturally fast metabolism, it wasn't a possible idea in the slightest.

Regardless, Jun loved Minghao, loved his body, loved the beauty he had to show off. Every inch of his skin was soft, smooth, and always seemed to radiate. He loved every curve, every bump, every imperfect feature he learned exploring his body for the past couple of months, making Minghao’s body all the more perfect.

“Look who’s staring now,” Minghao said with a smirk.

“Just admiring your body baby boy, as always,” Jun smoothly replied.

Minghao raised his eyebrow with his smirk before he moved up to Jun’s cock. He gently licked the pre-come off of the tip before he slowly started to take it in his mouth. Jun moaned, gripping the sheets as Minghao started to take Jun’s cock into his mouth. Minghao started to bob his head back and forth as Jun continued to moan.

“B-Baby b-boy-”

Minghao pulled his mouth away from Jun’s cock and moved up to Jun’s face to pull him into another kiss. Before he could, Jun grabbed his wrist and flipped them so Minghao was now the one under him.

Jun smirked.

“My turn.”

Jun leaned in, putting his hands on both sides of Minghao’s head and connecting their lips once again in another lip-locked dance, quickly kissing each other, quick to taste the sweetness they were addicted to, quick to continue to feel the adrenaline run through their bodies.

Jun pulled apart and left Minghao panting for air under him. He reached into his nightstand drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube that was inside. Jun knew that he, a vampire, didn’t need it, but if he were going to properly fuck _his_ human, he would need it.

With that thought, Jun opened the bottle and squeezed some of the liquid onto his hands. He reached Minghao’s entrance and inserted his fingers within him. Minghao whimpered as Jun added another finger, scissoring them within him. Minghao was a whimpering mess Jun inserted another finger.

“G-God Jun… J-Junnie p-please-”

“What baby boy?” Jun deeply whispered, continuing to move his fingers within him, “Tell me what you want HaoHao.”

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard, so so hard.”

“What do you say HaoHao?”

Minghao looked up, his eyes wide and pleading.

“P-Please?”

Jun smirked as he pulled his fingers out. Minghao’s innocent facade was something Jun loved about Minghao. His curious brown eyes; his childlike smile and laugh. It’s what drew him to Minghao in the first place. Now he had Minghao writing in pleasure. As much as Jun loved Minghao's innocence, he _loved_ seeing Minghao under him, gasping for air and begging for Jun to fuck him _so_ hard until he wouldn’t be able to walk properly, eagerly waiting for Jun to take him then and there.   

Jun loved having the beauty of Xu Minghao under him, only his to admire, only his to take. He wouldn’t dare share Minghao with anyone else.

With that thought in mind, he lined himself up with Minghao’s entrance.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard baby boy,” Jun growled, looking down to meet Minghao's eyes, “I’m gonna fuck you until you’re limping for the next month, until every person in this damn world knows that you belong to me and only me.”

“T-Then do it,” Minghao whispered.

“With pleasure.”

And with that, Jun slowly pushed himself inside Minghao. Minghao gasped, feeling his body adjust to Jun inside him. Jun left himself inside for Minghao to adapt. He closely leaned in towards Minghao’s face. He could hear how fast Minghao was breathing and how fast Minghao’s heart was pounding in his chest, just like it always did.

Once he waited for a moment, he pulled out and thrusted back in. Minghao moaned in reply as Jun started to move inside Minghao. Throaty moans left Minghao’s mouth as Jun continued to increase his speed, aching to hit the sweet the spot within Minghao, the spot that would make Minghao scream.

And then he hit it. Minghao let out a loud scratchy yelp. His eyes rolled back, his back arched, his hips buckled up to meet Jun’s.

“J-Junnie I… oh my god. P-Please f-fuck me t-there.”

Jun nodded. Jun changed his angle and thrusted to make sure he hit the same spot within Minghao. Minghao gasped, wrapped his legs around Jun’s waist so help him aim for the spot Minghao begged to hit him over and over.

Jun drilled into Minghao, hitting the same sweet spot over and over again, leaving Minghao to drag his nails down Jun’s back. The bed violently shook as Jun continued to powerfully thrust into Minghao, moans spilling out of their mouths. It left Minghao gasping for air.

“Your moans are beautiful baby boy,” Jun growled, “You’re so fucking cute when you beg like that. It makes me want to fill you up until you’re leaking.”

Minghao whimpered in reply, gasping for air as sweat dripped down his forehead.

“Beg HaoHao. _Beg_.”

_“ **P-Please!”**_

Jun deeply breathed. With that, he thrusted and allowed himself to come in Minghao. Minghao gasped in pleasure, feeling warmth pool his abdomen as he felt Jun fill him up with his seed.

“J-Junnie I-”

“What HaoHao?”

“I-I’m going to come.”

“Then do it.”

After his spoken words, Jun felt himself inside Minghao and leaned into his neck; he attached his teeth to Minghao’s sweet spot. Minghao yelped, coming onto Jun’s stomach. Minghao gasped for air, the pleasure overwhelming him, the desire and the need for it increasing as Jun continued to suck his sweet spot.

Jun pulled away and continued to thrust. His thrusts became slow and sloppier with every one he gave. He gave one last thrust before he pulled out. He put his arms out and rested them on the bed so he hovered above Minghao. They deeply breathed as they laid in silence, Minghao breathing even quicker.

Jun took the time to listen to Minghao’s heart, how it rapidly pounded in his chest; Jun was also scared it would burst out of his chest. But once they continued to lay in silence, his heart eventually slowed down until it was a calm, steady beat. Jun slyly smiled before he gently laid his head down on Minghao’s chest, feeling the slight thud of Minghao’s heart against his chest.

Minghao looked down at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Listening to your heart,” Jun simply replied, “It’s calming. It’s steady, smooth. I just love listening to it since, you know, I technically don’t have one.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow.

“You only want to be with me because of my heart?” Minghao asked, “I’m flattered.”

His tone was laced with sarcasm, and Jun could only lightly chuckle.

“Yes, because you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You’re so kind, sweet, willing to help anyone, _so so_ innocent.”

“Well thank you,” Minghao said with a small laugh.

Minghao’s laugh made Jun smile, suddenly happy to see Minghao’s childlike innocence make its appearance once again. Jun moved his head away from Minghao’s chest and up towards his face, lying down on the bed next to Minghao.

“You’re welcome HaoHao.”

Jun leaned in for another kiss, one that was soft and sweet. The kiss was slow; It was passionate and subconsciously driven by their feelings for each other. Neither of them knew how to put it into words. 

Neither of them knew how to put it into words. They were addicted, but being with each other had almost become a necessity to their lives.

For Jun, blood was a mere tool for survival, but Minghao was a necessity. Jun needed Minghao more than the blood his body constantly craved. Without Minghao, he knew he would slowly shrivel up until he became nothing but dust in the wind. 

Minghao knew he needed Jun. Jun was like the oxygen he breathed. It was there for him but also poisoned by the toxins of the world. Jun was his oxygen, toxic, but needed for living. Minghao would suffocate without Jun.

Jun pulled apart, admiring the beauty in front of him. Minghao softly smiled, placing a soft kiss on the top of Jun’s nose.

“My friends said I should get laid,” Minghao said with a cheeky smile, “If only they knew.”

“If only,” Jun said with a slight chuckle, “Your innocent image would crumble.”

“Besides, I don’t need or want to get laid,” Minghao said, reaching for Jun’s hands and holding it with his, “I only want to be with you. If I’m going to be taken every day, I want to be taken by you.”

“That can be arranged HaoHao,” Jun said with a small smirk and raised an eyebrow, “As long as you promise to be mine, and only mine, for as long as you live, and possibly even longer.”

Minghao nodded.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (feedback, compliments as such), and kudos are appreciated. (:


End file.
